Non-volatile data storage devices, such as universal serial bus (USB) flash memory devices or removable storage cards, have allowed for increased portability of data and software applications. Flash memory devices can enhance data storage density by storing multiple bits in each flash memory cell. For example, Multi-Level Cell (MLC) flash memory devices provide increased storage density by storing 3 bits per cell, 4 bits per cell, or more. Although increasing the number of bits per cell and reducing device feature dimensions may increase storage density of a memory device, a bit error rate of data stored at the memory device may also increase.
Data may be stored in a non-volatile memory device prior to the non-volatile memory device being coupled to a memory controller. Such “preloaded” data may be subject to one or more corrupting events that may cause errors to occur in the data. In some circumstances, a number of errors introduced in the preloaded data may exceed an error correction capability of an error correction coding (ECC) scheme used to protect the preloaded data. To illustrate, attaching a non-volatile memory device to a printed circuit board or controller die may include heating the non-volatile memory die, such as according to an infrared (IR) reflow process. Heating the non-volatile memory die may cause threshold voltage shifting of storage elements that store the preloaded data, causing errors in the preloaded data.